How You Know He Cares
by turtle1227
Summary: When some of our Anubis girls are in need, what will their guys do to show they care?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really trying to update my story, _The Elixir of Life, _but I'm kind of in a writer's block and haven't found the energy. But I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**This is going to be a three-shot. The first chapter is Jabian (friendship) the second chapter is Peddie (friendship and romantic) and the third one is Walfie (friendship and romantic.) Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Fabian wasn't the same after Nina left. He wasn't quite…there. He was, _there_, of course, but only physically.

He had gotten softer, more emotional. And he couldn't stand it when people cried.

It made him think that they were crying about Nina, and her leaving, a subject that stayed in a dusty corner of Fabian's mind most of the time.

If he started to think about it, he would have no choice but to cry, and how manly would _that_ look?

So when Joy came up to him, her eyes red from crying, Fabian wanted to steer clear.

But this was _Joy_, and he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ignored her in a time of need.

"Fabes?" She said, her voice a whisper.

"Yeah?" Fabian bit back his emotions, because he knew she needed him.

Joy swallowed. "Can we…can we talk?"

He creased his eyebrows, confused and worried, but said,

"Yeah. Yeah, of course."

He followed her into her bedroom, and sat on her bed next to her.

He had been so focused on her tears earlier he hadn't taken in her appearance.

Bruises and cuts lined her arms and legs, and a particularly large bruise covered the side of her jaw and cheek.

"God, Joy, what_ happened_?"

She sniffled. "I was walking back to the house, from school, and some guys from Isis…" Joy let that hang, not finishing the thought.

She was afraid Fabian would laugh her, or go over to Isis house and tell the guys what a good job they did.

Instead, she looked up to see a face of pure enragement.

But, being the Fabian that he is, he tried to control his anger.

"Joy," He said slowly. "Did they…touch you? You know, like, inappropriately?"

She bit her lip, wondering if telling him was such a good idea after all. She didn't want to seem like a defenseless baby.

But, hesitantly, she nodded.

Fabian shot up to his feet.

"Wait, Fabes, what are you doing?"

"Going to make sure they never even _think_ of you again."

* * *

Fabian had never punched any one before. He had never gotten into a fight, because he was always calm, controlled.

Well, in this special case, he was outraged.

Two boys from Isis house came to school the next day with black eyes. One guy came in with three missing teeth. And one guy had a broken arm.

Joy stared at Fabian, who walked her to every single class now, in amazement.

She smiled softly. "Thank you."

Fabian nodded. "Any time."


	2. Chapter 2

He had suspected it for awhile, but up until now, he wasn't sure.

But as he stared deep into her eyes, he realized it was true; he loved her.

He loved her, he was in love with her, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

Before that, he thought he recognized some of the signs. The desperate need to see her, to be with her. The undeniable fact that he would do _anything_ to make sure that she was safe. Even if it meant risking his own life.

Yup, he loved her.

So when he noticed her not eating, and her behavior changing, he knew something was wrong.

He hadn't heard the term 'weasel' or 'cockroach' or 'slimeball' in weeks. She called him Eddie now, and frankly, he didn't like it.

She hardly ate anymore. She was getting noticeably thinner, and her eyes had lost that devious glow that used to shine within them.

She was always tired. She fell asleep during class (twice) and he had to elbow her repeatedly to get her up.

One day, he couldn't take it anymore. He approached her as she was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine, while the others were eating dinner.

"Yacker, what's going on?"

She was surprised at how blunt he was about it. She figured those closest to her would start noticing eventually, but she hadn't thought it'd be so soon.

"What are you talking about?" Patricia responded, keeping her eyes on her magazine.

Eddie sat down next to her. "You know what I'm talking about. You've changed. A lot. And I want to know what's up."

Patricia rolled her eyes. "The sky."

Eddie closed his eyes. "Seriously, Patricia. Tell me."

A split decision led to, "Okay. Fine. But not here."

She got up and led him to the staircase, and they sat at the base together.

"Okay, so…I've been having some problems with my weight lately."

Patricia glanced up at him, wondering how he would react to that.

"Huh?"

Patricia had to bite back a smile. Wow, in all seriousness, Eddie was still an idiot.

"Amber left all her magazines here when she left, and I've been looking through them-yeah, I know-but all the models and celebrities look _so_ skinny, and-"

Eddie cut her off. "Wait, hold up. You've been acting differently and skipping meals because of models in a magazine?"

Patricia averted her eyes and nodded sheepishly. Now that he said it aloud, she realized how shallow and insecure that made her sound. She mentally kicked herself.

Eddie smiled softly. "Trust me, Patricia, I would _never_ date a girl like that. Totally not my type. _You're_ skinny and beautiful, and honestly, even if you weren't-which you are- I wouldn't really care. Sure, it _helps_, but people who are just good looking can't get very far in life. Okay?"

Patricia smiled. "Okay. Thanks…Slimeball. And there's something else that I've been meaning to tell you."

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She stuttered. "I think I…I think I…"

She cleared her throat and finally got the words out.

"I think I love you."

Eddie had to bite back an ear-to-ear grin.

"I think I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

**So, for now, this is the final chapter. But if you guys have any more HOA couples you want me to add a chapter for, tell me!**

* * *

Her bubbly personality hid it well, but sometimes she couldn't help it. She wasn't giggling and smiling; she was crying.

The person that everyone saw…that was definitely her. Ninety-five percent of the time.

But that other five percent…that was a part of her too. The girl who wanted to lock herself in the attic, just to be alone. The girl who felt worthless.

She hadn't meant to cut. It just sort of happened. And after she did it a few times, she couldn't stop. She was addicted to the pain.

No one knew, of course, because who would ever suspect that dumb little Willow would try to hurt herself?

She stared down at the new cut that lined her wrist. Blood flowed out of it, but she didn't really care. She wanted this to happen, so why would she try to stop it?

"Willow?"

Fear spread through her like a wildfire. They would think she was a freak, and send her away to a mental hospital. She wouldn't have any more friends. Truly, that was all she really wanted. To have a good life, with good friends. And a baby penguin.

Willow hesitantly looked up, to see Alfie, looking confused.

He slowly sat down next to her.

"Willow, what are you doing?"

She couldn't believe it. He actually sounded…_concerned._

"Nothing, silly. I just fell. Did you know Patricia and Eddie got back together? Awww, they're so cute. Do you think that Benji guy's gonna come between them? 'Cause he's-"

"Willow. What are you doing?" Alfie asked, his voice stern.

She couldn't meet his eyes. They were full of confusion, and worry, and sympathy. No, she couldn't look at them.

"It's…It's been going on for awhile now." Her voice was soft, like a whisper.

Alfie tried to process what he saw and what she was saying, but he couldn't.

Willow seemed _way_ to happy and full of joy to…do what she was doing.

He found it impossible that the girl he liked-and was now practically in a relationship with-was harming herself.

Alfie watched as she placed her head on his shoulder, and began to cry. First, a few tears. Then merciless sobbing.

He held her tight the entire time, and muttered over and over,

"Shhh…It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright."


End file.
